


Patrząc wstecz

by Lady_Aribeth



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Looks Back (#165 Victim)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67856) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian wiedział, czym jest. Znał głupie statystyki. Odsiedział swoje na zajęciach w Quantico i przeprowadzał analizy samego siebie. Ale to niczego nie ułatwiło.  
Charlie zacieśnił linę wokół jego nadgarstka.  
— Po prostu powiedz „stop”, Ian. Zanim pójdziemy dalej, muszę wiedzieć, że potrafisz to powiedzieć.  
Dawniej Ian mówił „stop”, krzyczał „stop”. Ale po jakimś czasie przestał nawet próbować.  
Jeszcze ciaśniej, na tyle, by zostawić ślady.  
— Proszę, Ian. Jedno słowo. Muszę to wiedzieć.  
Ian zapomniał słowo “stop”, zapomniał też inne słowa, takie jak zgoda, wybór, radość czy miłość. Znikały z jego umysłu z każdym kolejnym bólem.  
— Proszę.  
— Stop.


End file.
